The Tango
by R.V.A
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is a meek girl. To help her out her friends have made her a 50 things to a Better Hinata list. Following this list, Hinata wins tickets to get free dancing lessons from the world champion Kiba Inuzuka. CHAPTER ELEVEN AND TWELVE UP!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: HEY ALL! I'm a big Kiba/Hinata fan, so I thought I'd do a cute little alternate universe.

Summary: Hinata Hyuuga won free dance lessons off the radio from the prestige dancing champion, Kiba Inuzuka. What's a meek girl like her going to do with an assertive man like that?

Disclaimer: I absolutely love Naruto and all its characters…that's probably why they're not mine!

Chapter One:

Hinata Hyuuga pulled over in the parking lot for her coffee and newspaper. She could spare a few minutes, since traffic hadn't started yet. She looked down at the piece of paper lying beside her in the car. She smiled slightly at the thought. Hinata set down her paper and picked it up. '50 Things to Becoming a Better Hinata,' she read the title. She scanned down the list and sighed. Her friends were so good to her, but sometimes they could go just a little far, like making a list for Hinata to do. She could admit she was a little shy, well she was really shy. Hinata pulled down the mirror on her car and looked at her reflection. Pale lavender eyes stared back at her. She was so proud of her inherited trait. She looked at her new haircut. It was a little daring, but it was number 23 on her list. It was so short in the back, but at least her skin didn't look as pale as it did. She set the list down and picked up her newspaper again.

"If caller number eight can name the song title and song artist, then he or she will win dancing lessons with the famous Kiba Inuzuka, the world champion ballroom dancer, himself." The DJ's voice said through the radio. This caught Hinata's attention. She turned it up as the DJ started to play the song. 'Oh My Gosh! I know this song!' She looked at the list. If she called in, she could cross number 46 off her list. She grabbed her phone and called the number the DJ had said moments before.

"HELLO, caller number eight! What's your name?" Hinata heard on her phone.

"Uh…uh…it's Hin..nata…" she mumbled.

"Hi, Hinata. Well can you tell me what the song's name and artist is?" He asked.

"Killing Me Softly, by the Fugees," Hinata said into the phone as loudly as she could.

"You are absolutely correct, Ms. Hinata. Can you hang on for a bit so we can get your contact information?" Hinata mumbled a yes. While Hinata waited, she took her pen and crossed off number 46. 'Now what am I going to do with dance lessons?' Hinata thought.

"Hello, caller number eight?" A voice asked.

"Yes…"

"When would you like your lessons? Mr. Inuzuka says he's very flexible." The voice asked again.

"How l…long d-do the lessons l-last?"

"Mr. Inuzuka says until he feels that you've become the best dancer you can be, but we roughly estimate about three weeks." Hinata ran through her schedule in her head quickly. Her job as a computer consultant only lasted about three hours everyday. Maybe at five to six-thirty everyday, except Sunday. That's when she had a family day.

"Is from five t-to six th-thirty everyday e-except Sunday, alright?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I think Mr. Inuzuka will be pleased. Your lessons start next week at the Highland Dance Center. There will be someone waiting there for you. Can we get your e-mail and phone number?" Hinata quickly gave the man her information, and hung up. She pulled out her palm pilot and punched it into her schedule. She looked at the clock.

"Oh crap, I'm going to be late!" Hinata squeaked and put her car into reverse. _CRASH!_ Hinata let out a scream as she was jolted. Coffee spilt onto her white shirt, and her half-eaten bagel flipped over onto her skirt. "Oh no…" Hinata stepped out of her car and looked at the person behind her.

He was out of his car looking at the damage. Hinata couldn't help but stare at him. He was pure man from his head to his toes. The man had shaggy brown hair, with piercing brown eyes. His face had two weird tribal markings. They didn't take away from his looks though, they kind of added to an exotic persona. His skin was tanned, and underneath his white t-shirt and jeans, you could tell he was one fine man.

"I suppose you're looking if I was injured?" Hinata's thoughts snapped in half and she came back to reality. He was grinning mischievously. Hinata automatically blushed a deep crimson. 'He's looking at me!' Hinata's thoughts could not comprehend this situation.

"Um…c-can I j-just give you m-my information? I h-have t-to go…" Hinata trailed off.

"Hm…I could do that, but you have to promise me something…"

"Whatever y-you want…I j-just need to g-go," Hinata pleaded.

"I'd like a date, dinner and dancing. I'll pay, and you won't have to worry about the car damage," he said. He played it off like it was nothing. Hinata gawked at him. He decided to take the initiative. He took out a piece of paper and handed it to her. She scribbled her information on it, and handed it back, not saying a word. She was sort of in a daze. He got in his car and drove off with a wave. Hinata gave a small wave. She stood there for a couple seconds just staring off in space.

"Did I just get a date? And I don't even know his name," Hinata said to herself. She shook it off, and said it was the coffee and got in her car. The car ride was slow, because traffic caught up with her. She walked into the office, and told her boss why she was late.

"You know I like you Hinata. You're punctual, and determined, so I'll won't count this against you, but next time warn me if you're going to be an hour late to work." Kurenai said. Hinata nodded and walked to her small cubicle. On her way there, she saw Tenten, one of her friends who made the list. Tenten worked with computer-people interaction data. Tenten was also very superstitious.

"I read your horoscope today. It said to be prepared for awkward and surprising incidents." Tenten reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a set of clothes for Hinata. Hinata smiled thankfully and took them. Tenten just smiled and turned back to her work. Hinata changed in the bathroom quickly and went to her cubicle. She sat down and turned on her computer. Within seconds she had another encounter with her friends. Sakura and Ino came up to her desk. They also had helped to make the list that kept Hinata awake at night.

"So I heard that you won a free vacation to Hawaii on the radio and you were so excited that you backed into some guy, so now you're going to be sued for your tickets," Ino said sitting on her desk. Sakura nodded. Hinata shook her head slowly. 'Oh how rumors could be spread' she thought.

"I won f-free dance lessons, a-and I r-ran into s-some guy because I was late, and…" Hinata trailed off wondering if she should tell them the rest or not.

"And what?" Sakura asked.

"Well, the g-guy said th-that he wouldn't sue, if I a-agreed t-to a d…date with him," Hinata murmured.

"Whoa, this guy sounds like some sick pervert. Wait was he cute?" The blonde asked. Hinata nodded slowly remembering his tall beautiful frame…

"Never mind what I said earlier than. You should so go on the date!"

"I d-don't h-have a ch-choice. I d-don't think m-my father w-will b-be happy about this," Hinata mumbled. She doubted her father would pay in full for the damage. Sakura and Ino nodded sympathetically.

"So what was this about free dance lesson?" Sakura asked.

"W…well, I won the r-radio c-contest, s-so now I have f-free lessons with th-the world ch-championship dancer, K…Kiba Inuzuka."

"Hm…I heard he was a total hottie!" Ino squealed.

"He's okay, but I don't really like those tattoos he has on his face. They're like tribal markings, maybe he belongs to a cult or something." Sakura rambled on. But something caught Hinata's attention. 'Tribal marking tattoos…' Hinata thought, but before she could ponder that more Kurenai stopped in her office.

"Alright girls, enough talk, Hinata has work to catch up on," Kurenai said. Sakura and Ino nodded and walked back to the public relations area of the office. Kurenai dropped a couple folders on her table and told her to look over them and send the important stuff to a certain company.

"Yes ma'am," Hinata said and took the first folder off the top. She looked at it. 'Inuzuka,' it read. Hinata flipped it open and saw the man that she owed a date to. "Oh crap!"

To Be Continued…(or not)

Author's Note: Okay, you so need to tell me if I should scrap or not. I like the plot, but I don't know if everyone else will, and I don't write for me. I write for the people. So please leave a review telling me what you think, because it's very important to me.

Regal Velvet Angel


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Oh and from the first chapter I don't the song Killing Me Softly by the Fugees or the You are so Beautiful song.

Chapter Two:

'So that's his name,' Hinata thought. She held the folder on her lap, and just looked over the man in the picture over and over again, unconsciously memorizing every contour on his face. She stroked the tattoos on his face, wondering if they hurt when he got them.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Hinata's head jerked up. She had been staring at the picture of the man in the folder for the past…Hinata looked at the clock. 'TEN MINUTES!' Her head screamed. She looked at the person who was talking to her. A blush graced her cheeks. It was Naruto.

"H-hi…n…Naruto-kun," Hinata murmured.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! I just wanted to see if you were okay, since I heard you were in a car crash this morning," Naruto practically yelled. Hinata blushed harder. 'Oh the rumor of my little "accident" has already spread its way to Global Communications. By tomorrow people in Saudi Arabia will know about it,' Inner Hinata sighed.

"N..no…I'm fine th-thank you…n-n…Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered out.

"Okay, Hinata-chan, if you say so!" With a little wave, Naruto bounded out of the office. 'He's so cute! I can't believe he just talked to me!' Hinata's thoughts went on about Naruto for awhile, then she dropped her eyes to the folder that was still in her lap. Enticing brown eyes stared back up at her. She let her eyes linger for a bit longer than they should have, but she closed the folder and set it aside for later.

"HIIIINNNAAATAAA! LUNCH BREAK!" Sakura called. Hinata could see the pink hair bob along the cubicles as it came to stop at hers. Green eyes looked expectant for her to come. Hinata sighed and looked at what she had. She grabbed her purse, and at the last second grabbed the Inuzuka file from her desk. She followed the pink all the way to the lobby where Ino and Tenten were waiting.

"So Tenten, did it say in my horoscope anywhere that me and that cute guy from accounting are going to get together this weekend?" Ino asked eager for the answer.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "It said that you will find that someone unexpected will become the favor of your eye." Hinata knew Tenten was lying. She always did that when Ino asked for the star's advice. Hinata remembered one time Tenten got fed up with Ino and told her that stars said not to wear any dark clothes for it will turn away the apple of her eye. That entire week Ino wore nothing but orange, yellow, pink, and white. When Ino asked her why the guy turned her down on a date, Tenten said that it might've been the black hair tie she wore.

"Hm…so that definitely means that it won't be Uchiha," Sakura said, grinning. Ino shot her an evil glance. They had been vying for the attention of the head of accounting for awhile now, Sasuke Uchiha.

"So where are we going?" Hinata asked. Hinata felt better when she wasn't being pressured into an answer.

"I like that Chinese place on 22nd," Tenten said.

"Hm…no, so not in the mood for noodles…" Sakura complained.

Ino thought for a moment, "How about that café that opened up down the block from here? They said it had good sandwiches, plus great coffee." Hinata nodded. She really needed a cup of coffee if she was going to go running with her cousin, Neji, later. The group decided to call a taxi even though it wasn't far.

As the group sat down, the question Hinata was dreading came. "Hinata, so who is the guy who bumped into you?" Tenten asked.

"Well, he didn't t-tell me his name, b-but I found out t-today in this folder," Hinata said. She picked up the folder and handed it to Tenten. Sakura and Ino crowded around the girl. The three gasped when they saw the picture.

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH KIBA INUZUKA!" Ino practically screamed. Everyone in the café stared at the girls. Tenten gave an apologetic smile to the customers and hit her delusional friend on the head. Sakura was in a state of shock, and Hinata was as red as a tomato. Tenten, on the other hand, looked like she knew this was going to happen.

"I knew it. It said so in your horoscope." Tenten smirked, and Hinata tried to hide in her blazer.

"Tenten, if you knew Hinata was going to date someone famous, then why didn't you tell us?" Ino said finally calming down.

"Because, the stars are too vague to predict that well. All it said was that Hinata was going to encounter something life-changing and that she was going to change. That's why I thought we should make a list for the young Hyuuga." Ino nodded. Sakura just came out of her daze, and went to go pick up their order.

As Hinata bit into her sandwich, she wondered if Tenten took her own predictions seriously. Everyone knew the girl had a thing for Hinata's cousin, Neji. And if love was predicted in her stars, Tenten was sure to act on it, or least, that's what Hinata, Sakura, and Ino thought.

They finished up their sandwiches and coffees and decided to walk the way back. This decision was totally unwise, since they had forgot to bring tennis shoes along with them. By the time they got back to the office, each of the girls was silently cursing the high heels.

"Bye Hinata-chan. We'll see you later," Sakura said linking arms with Ino and walking out of the building. Tenten gave a small wave, and followed. Hinata grabbed the rest of her stuff and went to go catch a cab. Neji would be waiting at her apartment. She shoved her stuff in the backseat of the cab and sat down.

"Where will it be?" The man in the driver's seat asked. Hinata always answered a half a block away from her apartment, so she could make sure she wouldn't have a lunatic come to her door in the middle of the night. She told the man the address, and he drove off.

When she arrived at her apartment, a familiar dark haired figure sat at the front of her door practicing his breathing. Neji Hyuuga opened his eyes at the sounds of heels clicking on the cement stairs. He stood to the approaching lady.

"Hello Hinata," he said calmly. Neji wasn't one for pleasantries.

"Hey n…Neji-niisan," Hinata said. She pulled the key from her purse and let him inside. She would go change and then he would make her run for an hour, before having tea in her small kitchen. She switched from her loaned business clothes into a pair of sweatpants and a workout tank-top. Hinata slipped on a pair of tennis shoes and went outside. It was a three mile course with two quick stops; that was the way Neji liked it.

Half a mile into the run, Neji decided to talk. "So how are things going, Hinata?"

"Fine, I w-won a c…contest on the radio today. I won free d-dance lessons."

Hinata slowed down in her pace a little so she could talk without panting. Neji slowed his pace as well.

"That sounds good for you. Dancing, I heard, can build self-esteem." Hinata nodded, taking in her cousin's words. For awhile, Neji had never approved of his cousin. She was meek and quiet. Hinata scowled at the memory of the old Neji. He would treat her like dirt, just like her father. But after her surgery, Neji had changed. He looked at her with kinder eyes, and spoke with softer words. Her father, unfortunately, saw her surgery as a cut in his expenses, and decided to renounce her title as the Hyuuga Hotel Heiress, and instead gave it to her younger sister, Hanabi. This had been a big public story for awhile and it had made it hard for Hinata to find a job. But Neji pulled through for her and got her a job with his company's affiliate. But that was three years ago, and now Hinata was 27 with a great job and good friends. She smiled at her cousin, and he gave a small smile back.

"So…Neji-san, how h-how was your d-day?"

"It was fine, Hinata. Well…how are your friends doing?" Hinata looked at Neji; usually, he wouldn't care about something as trivial as that. He had only hung out with her friends once, her 25th birthday. They had gone to a karaoke bar, and Neji had gotten drunk and sang, "You are so beautiful to me," to Tenten. Tenten didn't remember, because she was tipsy as well. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino had sworn to Neji to never tell Tenten. Though somehow, Tenten was still infatuated with Neji.

"They're f-fine," Hinata responded in small pants. Neji slowed to a stop at the mile mark. Hinata slowed her breathing and took a swig from her water bottle.

"You're getting slow, little cousin," Neji said with a smirk. Hinata looked at him, and then squirted him the water bottle.

Neji looked shocked for a moment, and then a small mischievous grin spread onto his face. He grabbed his water bottle, and aimed it for Hinata. Her eyes widened and she took off running down the course.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Okay that was chapter two. A little OOC in the last part, I know, but I thought that it would be cute.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Three:

Hinata Hyuuga stared at the e-mail. It had been two days since her accident. She and her friends were starting to doubt the man who had promised the date. Hinata didn't mind, as long as she wasn't in an awkward situation she was fine. But now the Hyuuga was gaping at the computer screen inside her little cubicle.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Tenten had stopped by to see what she was doing. 'I've got to stop being caught in situations like this,' Hinata thought. She blushed and nodded.

"I j…just g-got an e-mail from…him," Hinata pointed to the computer screen.

Tenten's eyes widened, "You mean, the dancer?" Hinata nodded and swiveled her chair aside so Tenten could read. "Dear Hinata, if you don't know who I am, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Please don't judge me right away by my title, if you know who I am. If you don't, please don't look it up. I'd like to go on a date with you at the Orchard Gardens, tomorrow night at eight. The reservations will be under Inuzuka. Sincerely, Kiba." Tenten read aloud. Unfortunately Sakura and Ino had showed up to hear the last part of the letter.

"AWW!" Ino and Sakura yelled simultaneously. This caused Hinata's blush to turn darker in shade. Tenten punched the two girls in the arms, then turned to Hinata.

"He sounds a little stuck up, if you ask me." Tenten said.

"Shut up, Tenten, you're just jealous that Neji won't write something as sweet as that to you," Ino said.

Tenten blushed for a moment, but then protested, "But that's just it, it wasn't sweet. It was a little stuck up."

"I don't think it was at all. It was mysterious," Sakura sighed dreamily.

"But-"

"Just shut it, Tenten. We'll let Hinata decide if he's stuck up or not," Ino cut Tenten off.

"Orchard Gardens…hmm…isn't that where your mom works Ino?" Sakura asked looking at the e-mail.

"Yeah…she does…we'll make sure that no one spits in your food," Ino said looking at Hinata. Hinata sighed.

"What a-am I g-going to wear?" Hinata asked. Ino and Sakura gave a half-muted squeal and looked at each other. Tenten smiled an evil grin.

"We'll have a sleepover tonight. We haven't had one of those in ages," Tenten said.

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" Ino said, with Sakura nodding furiously. Hinata thought this over in her mind. The last time they had a sleepover, it was when they made the list. She really needed some wardrobe help too, so Hinata nodded.

"Who's house?" Tenten asked.

"Not mine," Ino said, "My mom is having a fight with Todd again, so she's over at mine."

"Me neither. I was going to ask to stay at someone's house anyway. I'm getting the main room painted." Sakura had just moved into an apartment near the building where they worked.

"I guess mine is okay," Hinata said.

"Yeah, that works out because we're going to have to raid your closet anyways," Tenten agreed. "Well I have to go back to work, Rock Lee from advertising is riding my butt about a Springtime Youth thing for the website." Tenten walked out of the crowded cubicle.

"Yeah, I actually have a meeting with Uchiha," Sakura winked and walked away. Ino waved a small goodbye before huffing after the pink haired chick. Hinata smiled at her friends. They were a little weird…She sighed and leaned back in her chair and wondered how the date would be like and wondered if he knew that he would be giving her dance lessons.

Neji and Hinata were in the middle of their after-run tea, when there was a ring of the doorbell. Neji raised an eyebrow at Hinata but said nothing more. Hinata rose and opened the door. By the time she opened it, Sakura and Ino were furiously pushing at the little button.

"It was about time you got here. Who knew November weather could get this cold?" Ino pushed her way into Hinata house followed by Sakura and Tenten. Hinata thought about her run and how she wasn't cold. 'I must be getting better at this,' Hinata thought, and followed her friends. They had deposited their stuff in her living room, and were now gathered around her kitchen table chatting with Neji. Hinata saw how Tenten stared daggers at Sakura and Ino who pushed her into the chair next to Neji. Hinata just pulled up a chair at the table and sat down.

"So Neji, how have you been?" Ino asked filling up a cup of tea for herself.

"I've been fine. And I'm hoping you've been well, Ino?" Neji said politely.

"Neji, I'm good. And you know you don't have to be so polite with us," Ino said. Neji nodded and took a sip of his tea.

"I d-didn't know you'd b-be here so early," Hinata said.

"Well, we have a lot of clothes to go through before you know what you're going to wear tomorrow," Sakura said taking a sip of Ino's tea. Neji looked at Hinata.

"Where are you going?" Hinata couldn't help but cower at his stare.

"She's going on a date," Ino stated matter-of-factly. Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten slapped a hand on their foreheads. Ino could be so stupid.

"A date? Hinata, I need to know who this man is and where you're going. Also, I'm going to have to tell Hiashi-san." Neji listed off the things he would have to do, before she could go on this date.

"Neji-niisan, I'll b-be f…fine. You d-don't n-need to do that. I'll b-be fine," Hinata stammered.

"She's right, Neji. She'll be fine. And we'll be there to look after her," Sakura said.

"You are," Hinata burst out. Neji ignored this and turned to Tenten.

"Will you be there watching my cousin?" Neji asked.

"Yes, that's what we're planning." Tenten couldn't bring herself to look at Neji's intense stare. Neji's frame relaxed and he took a sip from his tea.

"Oh so that's why you guys said not to tell Neji," Ino said. Sakura gave Ino a "well-duh" look, and Tenten was still flushed over the encounter with Neji.

"You are n-not going to s-spy on m-me at my date!" Hinata exclaimed. Everyone turned to the usually meek girl.

"Yes, we are," Neji responded. When everyone looked at him, he said, "I'm coming with you guys." They nodded.

"No, you're n-not. I'm going to g-go on this d-date by myself," Hinata stated again. Hinata was furious, but she didn't look like it. 'Who do they think they are!' She fumed on the inside.

"I'd prefer that we be there to see who goes on this date, Hinata. That way there will be no reason for me to tell Hiashi-san," Neji stared her down. Hinata was forced to give up. She muttered out a small fine, and grabbed her tea. 'Stupid Neji, next time I'm filling my water bottle with something to ruin that pretty hair of his,' Inner Hinata cackled. Neji gave a small smirk then out of nowhere grabbed Tenten's purse.

"Hey what are you-" Tenten was cut off.

"I'm programming my number into your phone." He pulled out her phone and plugged in his digits. When he was done, Tenten grabbed her phone protectively. He finished his tea and stood, "I must be going now. Good night ladies." Neji bowed and the girls gave their goodbyes as he walked away.

When he was gone, Ino spoke up, "Man…Tenten, did you have to be such a jerk to Neji? He was being really nice to you."

Tenten pouted, "I was not being a jerk. He was the one who grabbed my phone right out of my purse."

Before Ino could say anything more, Sakura cut in, "Let's get comfortable." Hinata nodded and stood, with Tenten quickly following. Ino stood too and they grabbed the many bags of clothes they brought for the girl. They lugged them into the guest bedroom of Hinata's apartment. They unpacked all the clothes and laid them out on the bed and on the floor. After that, they shoved on their pj's and looked around the room.

"Orchard Gardens is a really nice place, so we brought pretty fancy clothes. Now what do you want his first impression of you to be?" Sakura gestured around the room.

"W-what d-do you mean?" Hinata asked truly confused about the statement.

"Do you want to think of you like a flirtatious and playful? Or maybe romantic and dreamy? Or how about sexy and dangerous?"

"How about sh-shy and c-conservative?" Hinata said trying to steer them towards a more "her" look. 'I'm not about to wear those ten-inch stiletto boots, Ino's eyeing in the corner,' Inner Hinata cried.

"I think Hinata's a romantic and playful." Tenten spoke up picking up a billowy white dress. Sakura nodded.

Ino disagreed, "She should so go for a sexy and dangerous. You saw how hot that guy was!"

"But he already met Hinata, and we all know that that meeting didn't turn out so well. Right, Hinata?" Tenten turned to the red girl. 'Who are they? That is not something my "best" friends should be saying to me in a time of need. Who said I wasn't sexy and dangerous to Mr. I'm-too-hot-to-look-where-I'm-placing-my-car?'

"My meeting with him turned out just fine!" Hinata burst. Tenten, Ino, and Sakura looked taken aback. Hinata stood in the middle of the room. Her body posture screamed listen to me right now, or I'm going to kick you in the gonads. Inner Hinata was really about to too. Tenten, Ino, and Sakura kept their position for two more seconds then rushed to hug the girl.

"Hinata! Finally, thank god, we were going to lose all hope on you!" Ino yelled happily.

"What?" She asked, clearly not understanding.

"We wanted you to go on this date fully ready for anything life throws at you. That's why we've been so overpowering. We wanted you to get angry and yell at us!" Sakura said with a giant grin on our face.

"We're sorry we had to treat you like that," Tenten said softly.

Hinata came out of her state of confusion. "So you guys were testing me? Does that mean you're not going to spy on me?" Tenten and Sakura nodded right away.

"But I thought we still-" Ino was elbowed in the ribs by Tenten.

"We won't, we promise. Right, Ino?" Sakura said looking at the blonde.

"No, we won't." Ino nodded. 'Riiiight,' Inner Hinata said. But Hinata trusted her friends, and they wouldn't let her down.

To Be Continued…

A.N. HEY EVERYONE! Chapter three is finally over. I think my end part sort of made up for any OOC there might've been. The date with Kiba is next and will probably be told from his point of view…well…sort of. Like the same thing I've been doing with Hinata, but with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto.

Chapter Four

"So you're positive that you sent her the e-mail?" Kiba paced up and down his walk-in closet.

"I'm positive," a stoic man sitting in a chair responded. Kiba looked at Shino Aburame, making sure he wasn't lying to him. Kiba couldn't tell anyways. 'Damn him, always wearing those sunglasses,' Kiba thought.

"What am I going to wear?" Kiba and Shino had been in his closet for at least half-an-hour already searching for an outfit.

"Well, you are going to Orchard Gardens…" Shino trailed off gesturing towards the series of colorful button-up shirts. Kiba looked at them, they had been presents from his sister, who thought he didn't look professional enough. He pulled a white one with a series of orange, red, and brown vertical stripes.

"How's this one?"

"It matches your tattoos," Shino said. Kiba knew he was grinning even though you couldn't tell from his flipped up collar. Kiba's hand wandered to his face. He had gotten them after winning his first national championship dance competition. For awhile his manager, who happens to be his sister, had tried to cover them up from the public. He remembered when she had been pursuing him to be something more than a dancer. His brows furrowed at the memory.

"Those brown slacks would match well," Shino's voice broke his thoughts. Kiba grabbed the brown pants.

"So Shino when do the dance lessons for the contest winner start?" Shino and Hana, his sister, have been trying to boost his popularity with trivial things like contests; they were going to have him start commercials soon too.

"Well, the girl said she was going the best time for her would be from 5-6:30 Monday through Saturday, and the radio said you're going to start this Monday."

"That sounds good. I have nothing to do anyways."

"Actually you're going to start your training for the professional Latin Ballroom championship in January," Shino answered. Kiba started to strip in front of the man. "Oh god, Kiba, warn me before you do something like that."

"Whatever," Kiba responded. He finished putting on the rest of the clothes, "So how do I look?"

Shino turned around. "You look fine," he responded.

"What would I do without you?" Kiba asked sarcastically.

"Sit on your couch and get fat with your dog," Shino said void of any emotion. Kiba remembered his high school days when Shino would have to beg him to get up. He punched Shino in the arm and walked out of the closet. Shino followed.

"So when are you leaving?" Kiba turned and saw his sister sitting on his couch in his room

"I knew I shouldn't have given you a key," Kiba scowled. She smirked. She was so smug.

"Answer the damn question, Kiba," she said.

"I'm leaving in half-an-hour," he replied. 'Damn demanding sister,' Kiba thought.

"Okay, so are you going to take the truck or your motorcycle?"

Kiba sighed exasperatingly, "I don't know, probably the motorcycle." Hana nodded and turned to Shino.

"So what are you going to do tonight?"

"Go home for once…"

"Hm…sounds interesting," Hana scowled sarcastically. Shino and his sister were worst enemies to each other, but when it came to Kiba they were the super twins. 'Form of egotistical bastard, shape of power-hungry bitch,' Inner Kiba laughed his head off. Kiba grabbed a spot next to his sister on the couch, and Shino next to him. They flipped on a TV documentary on the life of Hugh Hefner.

"Well, it's time for me to go," Kiba said. He stood from the couch where his best friend's eyes were glued to the TV, with his sister cowering away from it. He laughed and walked out of his apartment and decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. He went into the parking garage and grabbed his helmet from Joe, the nightshift security guard, and hopped on his bike. With the kick of his kickstand, he sped into the night.

switch perspective

"How d-do I look?" Hinata twirled in her lavender sundress. It was a light material, kind of like silk, and it came down a little past her knees. She wore a long-sleeved jean jacket over it, and on her feet were a pair of matching lavender flip-flops. She borrowed a pair of silver dangly earrings from Tenten.

"You look awesome!" Ino squealed. Sakura, Tenten, and Neji nodded in agreement. They had all showed up to make sure she looked acceptable. 'Or maybe they're going to follow me in their cars…' Inner Hinata said. Hinata laughed off this thought.

"Well, I'm-m off," Hinata said with a wave, and stepped into her car. She drove away. Hinata drove about two blocks looking at her side view mirrors. This caused her two almost crashes, but she decided they weren't going to follow, and looked at the road in front of her.

When she pulled up to the restaurant, Hinata started to feel the jitters of a first date. Hinata sat in her car for a moment, building courage to step out of the car. 'Just go do it already. It's not like he's going to eat you or anything. You know who he is. Hopefully he knows who you are, and that he's going to teach you how to dance. I wonder if it's the dance of love,' Inner Hinata rambled. Hinata was amazed about how much she was like her friends on the inside, maybe that's why they were her friends.

Hinata laughed and took a big breath, and stepped out of her car. She forced herself to walk up to the building, open the door, and say Inuzuka proudly. The maitre 'd smiled and lead her to a table. 'See that wasn't that bad,' Inner Hinata grinned. Hinata gave a small smile of relief and sat at the table that was waiting for her.

Orchard Gardens was a place of casual class. It was set in an indoor/outdoor environment. The table Hinata sat at was in a secluded corner overlooking the rest of the restaurant indoor and out. A water fountain bubbled nearby a dance floor with a small band playing light happy slow songs, just enough to dance to. Floral arrangements were placed everywhere mixing the scent of flowers and food giving the whole place a casual appeal.

Hinata wrung her hands on the edge of her dress waiting patiently for her date to arrive. 'I wonder what he'll be wearing. He seemed like a casual kind of guy. I wonder if he wears boxers or briefs…' Inner Hinata trailed off. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"If it's hot, I can get another table more outside if you want," a voice shook her from her thoughts. She looked up and saw Kiba Inuzuka standing proudly in an autumn looking shirt and dark brown slacks.

"No, th-thank you. I'm f-fine, Mr. Inuzuka," Hinata managed to stutter out. 'Did you just call him "Mr. Inuzuka"?' Inner Hinata slapped herself on the forehead.

"Did you just call me Mr. Inuzuka?" Kiba looked at her inquisitively. 'See he even agree with me!'

"Yeah…I ap-poligize…I d-didn't know what t-to c-call you," Hinata rambled out. A small grin formed on Kiba's face and it slowly turned into a smile, which turned into a laugh, and soon it was a full blown-out guffaw. People in the restaurant turned to look at them, and Hinata blushed more. Kiba slowed to a stop and finally sat down opposite her.

"I'm sorry, but that was hilarious and adorable all at the same time. Please call me Kiba. I'd feel weird if you didn't, because I'm going to call you Hinata. And I'm very pleased you came," Kiba said reaching out his hand as if to shake hers. Hinata stuck out her hand gracefully and was fully expecting him to shake it, but instead, he kissed it once.

switch perspective

"What does he think he's doing, kissing my cousin's hand?" Neji said in a very cold voice. Neji and Tenten were poised behind two menus in perfect view of the blushing Hinata, and the oh-so-suave Kiba Inuzuka. Standing beside their table, acting as a waitress, Ino stood in full uniform looked ready to take their order, but she was really checking out Kiba and Hinata from the mirror behind the table.

"He's being smooth, Neji," Ino fired smartly, even though her face read otherwise.

"He shouldn't be touching her, nonetheless kissing her hand for that matter," Neji said monotonously.

"Shh…Neji, she's enjoying herself. You can tell by her smile," Tenten said.

Ino nodded, "Well, I'm going to get Sakura, so she can take their orders." Ino walked off into the kitchen area.

switch perspective

"Hi, my name's Sakura, I'll be your waitress for tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?" A girl with pink hair bobbed up to our table. I heard a small gasp from Hinata and I looked at her. She was flustered and glaring haughtily at the waitress. The waitress looked unfaltered.

"Um…Hinata?" I asked unsurely.

"I'll have an-n iced t-tea, unsweetened, p-please," She stammered out. She still glared at the waitress.

"I'll have the raspberry lemonade," I said, ordering the house drink.

"Okay, I'll be back in a second with your drinks and to get your orders," The pink haired girl smiled and bobbed off again. Hinata's eyes followed the girl like heat on flame.

When the girl was out of sight, I decided to ask, "Do you know that girl?" Hinata's eyes locked onto me and she blushed again.

"She l-looks f-familiar, b-but I don't think s-so…" I had a clue that she was lying to me, but I decided not to push her further.

switch perspective

'I knew they were going to pull something like this! I just knew it. I know they care, but do they have to spy on me? It hasn't been that long since I had a date, that I knew not to be prepared for anything. I just wonder where Neji and Tenten are…'

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Okay I seriously thought this was going to cover the entire date, but I made the first Kiba thing too long for me. If you couldn't tell already the chapter went: Kiba (third person); Hinata (third person); Neji, Tenten, and Ino (third person); Kiba (first person); and Inner Hinata (first person). Please REVIEW!!! It means so much!!! And I'd like to know what you want to happen, because I have a vague idea, but not a clear one.

Much Love,

R.V.A.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...and I don't think I ever will...

The Tango

Chapter Five

Hinata was surveying the room like a hungry predator looking for prey. Kiba smiled and tried to make conversation.

"So Hinata, what do you like to do?"

Hinata's head snapped to attention, "For f-fun? I like to read and I r-run with my c-cousin after work." Hinata went back to looking around the restaurant.

"Hm…reading and running. Cool. Um…who exactly are you looking for?" Kiba asked smirking.

"Uh…uh…no one. I was just ad-da-admiring the restaurant." Hinata blushed and looked down at her plate. "So what d-do you like t-to do f-for fun?"

"Dance. I love to dance. Actually I'm a professional dancer. That's why I didn't want to you to find out."

"Actually I al-" Hinata was cut off.

"Most girls don't like guys who dance. It supposedly makes them feel less feminine." Kiba didn't hear Hinata.

"I can take your order now." Sakura bounded up to the table.

"I'll have the Bourbon steak with French fries." Kiba handed Sakura the menu.

"Baked or mashed potatoes?"

"Baked."

"With all the toppings?"

"Yeah…Hinata?" Kiba looked at his date. She was glaring at Sakura. She turned her attention to him with a questioning look. "Aren't you going to order?"

"Oh…yeah. I'll h-have the b-blackened ch-chicken pasta."

"Okay sounds good. I'll be back with your orders in a few." With a wink, Sakura was off. Kiba had a growing suspicion that Hinata knew Sakura, instead of Hinata just being jealous of Sakura. Kiba drifted off in his own thoughts until he heard a song that he knew.

"Hinata-chan, this is my song. Let's dance." Kiba stood from his chair and pulled Hinata up with him.

"Oh no, Kiba-san, I c-can't, That's why I'm t-taking dancing lessons from-" Hinata mumbled

"Don't be silly. You won't get better lessons from anyone other than me." Kiba dragged her to the dancefloor by the fountain. A few other couples were dancing.

"I am taking lessons- Oh!" Hinata's foot caught on the edge of the dance floor tripping her and sending her straight into Kiba's arms.

(Tenten and Neji)

"Tenten, do you see that?" Neji turned Tenten to face the dance floor. "The jerk has his hands all over her."

"Neji, calm down. One, they're dancing. Two, it looks like Hinata just tripped. Three, any guy who caught her is a gentleman. I think this Kiba is a pretty good guy." Tenten's words were lost upon Neji, who was already standing up and pulling Tenten to the dance floor. "Neji, what're are we doing?"

"Dancing." Neji pulled Tenten to him. Tenten looped her arms around Neji and moved to the music.

(Hinata and Kiba)

"Oomph. Hinata, I knew you liked me, but falling for me already. That usually doesn't happen until the second date." Kiba gave a little laugh.

"Kiba-san, I'm s-so s-sorry. I d-didn't mean to."

"Don't worry, Hinata. I was joking. Now dance with me." Kiba straigtened the girl out, and wrapped her arms around him. Hinata was blushing profusely. "Move with me," Kiba whispered in her ear. Hinata's body was pressed up against his, and Kiba slowly rocked his hips from side to side following the smooth Latin beat that was playing through the stereo. Hinata let out a small "eep" and tried to follow. "Don't think so hard. Just let the music move your body." Hinata let out a small breath and relaxed in Kiba's arms.

(Neji and Tenten)

"Neji, I think you should be worrying now. Hinata is kind of all over Kiba, and Kiba's hand is wandering a little low." Tenten nervously chattered away at the closeness. 'Chill out, Tenten. This is Neji. It's not that hard to talk right,' Tenten thought.

"Hinata's a big girl; she can handle herself," Neji growled in Tenten's ear. 'Oh my gosh, did Neji just growl in my ear.'

"I'm not so sure I can handle myself with you," Tenten said in a sultry voice. 'Did I just say that?' Neji grinned and spun Tenten around.

"Don't worry, I'll behave myself." Neji pulled Tenten close. Their faces were only inches apart.

"I'm not so sure," Tenten said and closed the space between them.

(Hinata and Kiba)

"Oh."

"Hinata, is something wrong?" Kiba pulled away and looked at the girl in his arms. She was pointing to another couple.

"Kiba-san…I…uh…my c-cousin is over there k-kissing m-my best friend," Hinata said. Kiba looked at the couple.

"Most of the time, I would say that was random, but that actually explains a lot," Kiba said laughing. This caused the two people to pull away and look.

"Oh hey, Hinata," Tenten said sheepishly. She hit Neji lightly on the shoulder to get his attention on his cousin instead of her.

"Hello, Hinata."

"What a-are you g-guys doing here?" Hinata stomped over, unconsciously dragging Kiba along.

"Dancing, can't you tell?"

"Don't pl-play coy with m-me! You said you g-guys weren't g-going to spy on me!"

"Well, we regret it now. We were here, just in case you weren't having fun. But it looks to me like you guys are having a ball," Neji said eyeing Hinata's hand still laced with Kiba's. Hinata followed his eyes and let out a small "eep" before letting go. Kiba just grinned and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

"I'm Neji Hyuuga, her cousin." Neji took his hand politely.

"And I'm Tenten, one of the best friends." Tenten gave a little wave.

"It was nice meeting you, Inuzuka-san. I hope you and Hinata's relationship will be healthy and polite. Now if you excuse me, I believe our dinner is here." Neji pulled Tenten away to their table. Tenten smiled with a little wave.

Kiba turned to Hinata, "It's too bad the song is over. Our food is here. Do you mind if we take it somewhere else?" Hinata didn't know where he was going to take her, but she let him know that she didn't mind. Kiba grinned and pulled her back to the table.

"How was your dance?" Sakura asked smiling.

"You c-can cut the charade n-now, Sakura. I saw Tenten and n-Neji." Hinata said.

"Well then, hi, I'm Sakura, one of Hinata's best friends." Sakura stuck out her hand. Kiba took it.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Do you think it would be rude of me if I asked for some doggy bags for this?" Kiba gestured to the food.

"No, of course not. I'll be right back," Sakura picked back up the food and went to the back. Soon she came back with two Styrofoam boxes in a plastic bag and a blonde on her arm.

"Hi, I'm Ino, the last of the friends." Ino waved and Kiba gave a grin.

"Well, I guess you know I'm Kiba, and now I know who to come to for finding out what Hinata likes best." Ino and Sakura nodded, and Hinata blushed. Kiba paid for the food and they went outside.

"Where are w-we going?" Hinata asked.

"My favorite place." Kiba lead her to his bike. He put the food in the basket in the back and looked Hinata up and down. "You'll be fine in that dress, but you're going to have to lose the sandals." He pointed to the flip-flops.

"Okay." Hinata slipped them off and handed them to Kiba, who put them under the food. He handed her an extra helmet that he kept under the seat. Kiba sat on his bike, and instructed for Hinata to straddle the bike, and tuck the hem of her dress under her. Hinata complied.

"Now, put you arms around my waist." It was a simple request that made Hinata blush. Her arms slowly snaked their way around his waist. "Good, now hold on tight." Kiba started the throttle and took off. They tore through the streets of the good-looking Upper District, past the middle wage houses, into the slums. Hinata was beginning to worry. Then he took a turn and stopped in front of an abandoned looking apartment building. Hinata got of the bike, and was ready to run, when Kiba said, "This is where I used to live. It has an amazing view. I thought you'd rather eat dinner up there, then back at the restaurant with people watching." Hinata relaxed and nodded her head. "Good let's go." Kiba gave her shoes and grabbed the food and the walked up to the building. The walked to the fire escape where Kiba pulled down the ladder.

"Are y-you sure this is s-safe?" Hinata asked. Kiba looked at her and grinned.

"Nothing in life is safe, Hinata-chan," Kiba said walked up the steps. Hinata looked after him for a while, then took a breath and followed him. She followed him to the top. "Welcome to my hideout." Hinata was in awe. It was so beautiful. The apartment building was set upon a hill that overlooked the rest of the city and the bay. The building towered over the water, causing the blurred reflections in the water to look like stars.

"It's beautiful." Hinata walked over to the old picnic table where Kiba was sitting. He laid out his jacket over the bench for him and Hinata to sit.

"I knew you'd like it. I used to sit up here at night and just think about life. My sister would sometimes find me up here wrapped up in a blanket sleeping."

"It is p-peaceful."

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot! Special thanks to LostsoulofRegret whose idea I based this chapter off of. Sorry to everyone who didn't like this switching perspectives thing. This is the last chapter I'll put it in for this story. I just needed it for the multiple situations going on between the characters…Okay sorry to everyone who saw the mistake, I didn't catch it. So another special thanks to LostsoulofRegret…

Plenty 'O Love,

R.V.A.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I do not own Naruto nor the movie Flashdance.

The Tango

Chapter Six

Ring. Ring. Hinata rolled over in her bed and grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand.

"Hello?" Hinata asked groggily.

"HOW WAS IT? ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU NEED ME TO COME OVER?" Hinata almost dropped the phone at the loudness of her best friend on the line.

"Sakura? Calm d-down…" Hinata looked around her room and saw the lavender dress from last night lying on the floor along with…a motorcycle helmet? _'Where did that come from?'_ She recalled the events from last night: the restaurant, dancing with Kiba, seeing her friends and cousin, going to the rooftops, eating to- go food with stolen silverware, and falling asleep on the back of his motorcycle. _'How did I get in bed then?'_

"Hinata-chan, are you still there?"

"Yeah…Sakura…uh…I'm f-fine."

"Are you sure, because Mr. ProDancer called me from your cell phone last night to find out where you lived, because you fell asleep on the way back to the restaurant. So Ino and I had to come get you and take you back to your apartment…" On the other end, Hinata could hear Ino say she wanted the phone. Hinata remembered that Sakura was getting her apartment painted.

"Hello, Hinata?" Ino said into the phone.

"h-hey Ino," Hinata said.

"How was your date? I think we have the right to know, especially since we dragged your lazy ass back to your apartment last night." Hinata gave a soft giggle.

"It w-was g-good. We w-went to an old apart…apartment house that overlooked the b-bay. We ate dinner…"

"Yeah with stolen silverware. Kiba gave it back to me, and I gave it to my mom." After a long pause, Ino said, "Do you like him, Hinata?"

Hinata was kind of surprised by this question. Ino would usually say whatever she thought of him first, before she asked what anyone else thought. This was her way.

"I d-don't know. He's n-nice," Hinata stuttered.

"Okay…cool. I think he's hott." Hinata could hear Sakura scoff in the background followed by the soft thump of Ino whacking her. Then there were noises of a small wrestling match that could only be over the phone.

"Hinata? It's Sakura." Sakura won. "Are you going in to work today?"

Hinata squinted at her calendar. 'Today's Saturday.' "T-today? No. Wh-Why?"

"We're going to buy you a sexy dance outfit for your session on Monday." Hinata could practically hear the smile in Sakura's voice.

"What t-time?" Hinata let out a little yawn.

"It's already ten. How about noon? That gives you time to shower and get ready, and we can eat lunch- breakfast for you- at the mall."

Hinata gave a little consideration. "Okay…that s-sounds g-good."

"We'll pick you up. See you then," Sakura said.

"Bye." Hinata hung up the phone. She pushed herself from her bed and trudged towards her bathroom. Hinata spotted the motorcycle helmet lying on the floor. She reckoned she'd give that back on Monday. _'I wonder what they're going to make me wear. Nothing horrible like in the movie, Flashdance.' _Inner Hinata cringed. _'I wonder where Tenten is…I wonder where Neji is.'_ Inner Hinata gave a small mischievous grin. Hinata stepped into her shower, and let the hot water run over her. She let out a small groan. It was going to be a long day.

Later…At the mall…

"How do you like this one?" Tenten held up a full black uni-tard. Tenten had supposedly spent the night at her own apartment right after finishing her meal with Hinata's brooding cousin, Neji.

"I think she'd look like a retard in a uni-tard," Ino said grabbing the item of clothing and put it back on the rack. Tenten rolled her eyes and went back to searching. Hinata looked around the store. It was a dancewear store that they would've missed if they hadn't looked for it on the Mall's directory. The walls were a pale pink with a gold carpet. The racks were filled with spandex, polyester, mesh, and other flexible materials.

"Hmm…I like this one!" Sakura held up a lavender stretchy tank top. Ino grabbed it and looked at it. She held it up to Hinata's body and paused to think.

"I like it too." Ino smiled and handed it to Hinata.

"Skirt or pants?" Tenten had grabbed a pair of loose, gray sweatpants and a black skirt that would probably reach past Hinata's knees.

"Both," Ino and Sakura said simultaneously.

"I thought I w-was g-going t-to choose." Sakura, Ino, and Tenten looked at Hinata and shook their heads. Hinata sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sh-shoes?"

"She's right. Hinata needs shoes!" Sakura and Tenten went to the front counter and rung the little bell. Hinata fell back onto a comfy little couch.

"How may I help you, flowers of youth?" A young man stepped from behind the counter.

"ROCK LEE!" Tenten practically screamed. _'Usually, Tenten's the calm one_.' Inner Hinata sweatdropped. Rock Lee was known throughout work for his shouts of youth and such, and his green fetish. She could clearly see what made him so…infamous. His tight green spandex proved it enough. Hinata thought she would never have to meet the green beast, but she thought wrong.

"TENTEN, my youthful blossom, what brings you to my uncle's store of eternal youthfulness?"

"My friend needs dance gear…," Tenten dragged off looking at Rock Lee, "What in the hell are you wearing?"

Rock Lee looked upon himself, "Oh this. I'm so glad you noticed. As a proud member of this store's staff, I have to wear dance gear, so I may demonstrate it's usefulness not just in the dance studio, but around the workplace as well." He smiled, a small glint coming off his shiny white teeth. He did a small pirouette then bowed. Ino and Sakura clapped. Rock Lee looked at his fans.

"My, what beautiful flowers of friends you have here, Tenten. What is your name, youthful one?" Ino thought he was talking to her and almost responded, but Rock Lee kneeled in front of Sakura taking her hands in his.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura said eyeing him cautiously. He may have been a good dancer but his eyebrows were hideous.

"Sakura, the cherry blossom. Your name does not even describe your beautiful youthfulness," Rock Lee said with emphasis. Tenten was about to intervene, but Sakura did it for her.

"GET OFF ME!" Sakura whacked him hard on the head. Lee fell back and quickly got up.

"So how can I help you ladies?"

"I n-need dance g-gear."

Rock Lee turned his head toward Hinata. "Yosh! Another blossom of youth to try the beauty of dance. Good for you! Now what are we looking for? I'm sure we have another green spandex suit just your size." Lee grinned.

"No, thank you, Lee. We just need shoes appropriate for ballroom dance practice," Tenten cut in_. 'I'm pretty sure Tenten can deal with him better than I can,_' Inner Hinata sighed in relief.

"What size?" Lee called as he walked behind the counter and into the storeroom.

"A six in women's." Tenten sat down next to Hinata on the cushy little couch. Sakura and Ino shifted through more racks of clothes.

After a while of waiting a small cry of youth was heard from the back, "I found them!" Lee came leaping out from the back carrying a pale yellow shoebox. He presented them to Hinata. _'I wonder if they're green,_' Inner Hinata laughed at her own joke. Hinata opened the box and pulled the black shoes from their tissue paper.

"I love them!" Ino cooed. 'They are pretty cute.' The shoes were black with about a two-inch heel on them. They had one strap around the ankle with a bow in the back.

"Thanks, Lee. We like them. So what are you doing here? Don't tell me you got fired." Tenten asked looking at the young salesmen.

"No, of course not, that would disrupt my youth. I am merely working here to help spread the joy of dancing to youthful people like you and me all over Konoha." Rock Lee assumed the "good guy" pose. Tenten sighed and everyone else sweat dropped. After a few more awkward moments of "youthfulness" and finding more dance outfits, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino said goodbye to Rock Lee and walked out of the store with linked arms.

"Thanks g-guys. I'll s-see you at work t-tomorrow." Hinata waved goodbye as Sakura pulled away leaving her to take her bags up to her apartment.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Wow, this one came pretty fast. But it is a filler chapter, so it doesn't really matter. I haven't figured out if Rock Lee is going to be a main character or not. Let me know what you think. The dance lesson will be chapter eight, because I'm going to do some Kiba action next chapter. Well read and review because you know you want to.

R.V.A.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I am so excited! I updated with a new chapter at around 4:30 P.M. and then later, 7:43 P.M., I checked my account and I had NINE NEW REVIEWS!!! At that kind of response, I decided to start a new chapter right away!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series Naruto.

The Tango

Chapter Seven

Kiba leaned back in his recliner. He was going to chill until about 4:00 and then get ready for his session with the contest winner. Kiba looked over at the clock. It was only nine, he'd already taken a shower after his run with Akamaru and now it was time for relaxation. _Briing. Briing._ The phone. Akamaru barked.

Kiba reached over and grabbed it from the coffee table, "Hello."

"Kiba, hey." A stoic voice was on the other line.

"Hey, Shino."

"I'm guessing you didn't get my e-mail." Kiba hadn't checked his e-mail for two days.

"No, why?"

"Remember the Latin Ballroom Tournament I was telling you about."

"Yeah."

"Well, I found you a partner and you have a meeting with her in thirty minutes at her hotel."

"Who is it?"

"It's a surprise." Kiba wasn't liking the sound of this.

"Shino, tell me who it is."

"You'll just have to find out." Shino hung up. Kiba sighed and set down his phone. He stood up and went back into his room to get better clothes than boxers and a white t-shirt. Kiba sifted through various t-shirts and pants to find the perfect outfit. 'I wonder who Shino found. Hopefully it's not that Tayuya girl from the amateur Suna contest from last year. She was fiesty.' Kiba shook his head and pulled out a pair of nice black dress pants and gray button-down. He combed his hair into an acceptable state and grabbed his keys off the counter. Before leaving, he let Akamaru give him a kiss and he was out the door. He hopped into his pick-up.

You think he could afford something better, and he could. He just chose not to. His truck was like a vital organ. He hated the thought of getting rid of it. It reminded him of why he was determined to be a successful dancer.

Kiba grew up in the slums. For awhile it was only, him, his sister, and their mom. When Kiba was 13, his mom died, and shortly after that they found out that had a father who had left all of his money to their mother. When she died, it was all left to them. Kiba sighed as he put the key the ignition. He remembered how that forced him and his sister to grow up. Hana moved them into a better neighborhood, and enrolled him into school.

Hana forced him to join dance club, just to get him out of the house. He did pretty well, and was soon moved to the top of the class. It was his seventeenth birthday when things went downhill. His only real friend was Shino, who he had met in French class. So when he was approached by a gang from back in the slums he accepted their friendship. He remembered a lot of them, some of them were even old friends. They became tight, and slowly his friendship with Shino disenegrated. Soon, peer pressure happened and Kiba was on drugs and doing dirty work for them. He was in juvenile hall and rehab for six months for stealing electronics. Nobody came to visit him except for Hana and Shino. Most of Hana's visits included her yelling at him for being so damn stupid. He deserved it. Shino's visits were different. He just sat there looking at him behind his glasses. The tension would get so thick that Kiba would end up spilling his guts to him. He deserved that too. After juvie, Shino and Hana forced him back into dance, and everything was back to the way it was.

Kiba pulled out of his driveway and went to go the hotel where he would meet his new dance partner.

Later...

"Kiba! Thank god, you're here!" Hana put on her cheesy voice and smile. She walked up to him and threw her arm over his shoulders.

"Kiba," Shino said on a more serious note, "This is Temari, your dance partner." A straw blonde girl stepped into view. Her hair was done up into an intricate hair-do. One word came to Kiba's mind, "Hot." Kiba punched his inner self. Kiba took a step forward and extended his hand. She sidestepped his hand and gave him a full hug. She was tall, about only two inches shorter than he was.

"If we're going to be partners, we're going to have to cut the formality act." She whispered in his ear. He recognized her voice. He just couldn't pinpoint it.

Kiba stepped back from her hug, "Do I know you from somewhere?" 'Yeah, in your dreams.' Kiba scowled at his inner self.

"I don't know. But I just made pro, so you might have seen me in the papers," Temari said.

"I guess."

"So why don't we go into the dining hall and have some lunch," Hana suggested. They nodded and had lunch. Kiba's inner self smiled to himself. 'This is going to be interesting.'

Author's Note: I apologize with my deepest sincerity that this was not updated sooner! Seriously. I had so much to do. Between school and holiday gift shopping. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't long either. Anyways, I couldn't really decide how Kiba's past would be like, so there it is. The dance lesson is next. And I'm going to start on it now, since it's winter break.

Thanks for the Patience,

R.V.A.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own a cute little Sasuke armband.

The Tango

Chapter Eight

Hinata tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach. She took deep breaths in and out as she paced her apartment floor. She was done with her shower after her run, and was all ready to go. She was wearing a pair of loose, gray sweatpants and a black lycra tank top. Hinata carried a big duffel bag, where she kept Kiba's helmet. She looked at the clock. It was 4:45. She grabbed her keys off the counter and with one last look in the mirror she ran out the door. _'Brr…It's freezing. Thank god you remembered a sweater.'_ Inner Hinata shivered. Hinata was too flushed to be cold. _'Relax. Everything is going to be fine. Kiba's a nice guy, a little clueless sometimes, but nice.'_ She started the engine and sped away.

0000000

"Hey Shino, what time is it?" Kiba asked looking at his friend. He had a wonderful lunch with Temari. She was smart and very lively. Or maybe he had one too many glasses of wine. He was still feeling the effects of the wine when Shino drove him home. He was going to meet Temari later at the dance center.

"A little past five."

"Oh Shit!" Kiba sprang up, ran to his closet, grabbed his dance shoes, and ran out the door. He had sat around for five hours not realizing that he had to give dance lessons. Shino probably had forgotten too. _'Well, Temari is quite a distraction!'_ He scowled. He had Hinata; he didn't want Temari. Kiba started his truck. He hoped that the girl he was giving lessons to didn't mind.

00000000

"Where c-could h-he be?" Hinata asked herself. She sat in one of the private rooms in the dance studio. She had been waiting for about half-an-hour now. The door to the room opened.

"Hi, you must be the one Kiba is giving lessons to." Hinata looked up. A girl in a purple leotard came in and flat dance shoes. She had straw blonde hair done up intricately. Hinata nodded. "I'm Temari. I'm going to dance with him at the Latin competition. He told me that he would be here already, and I was just going to stop by."

"I'm h-Hinata." Hinata stood. Even with her two inch heels, Temari still dwarfed Hinata. Hinata extended her hand in a polite shake and Temari took it gladly. _'I don't like this girl. There's something behind her smile.'_ Hinata shook those thoughts out of her head. Hinata sat down, and offered Temari a seat. She sat and talked about the dance comeptition.

"I'm so sorry. I'm late. I was doing this and that and one thing led to another." Kiba's voice was followed by a squeal.

"KIBA!" Temari jumped up and rushed into his arms. Kiba looked a little surprised.

"Hey Tem-" He was cut off, when Temari kissed him. He was shocked by this but his inner self let him relax. _'It's not like Hinata's going to see.' _He closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

The kiss was cut short when Kiba heard a noise. The person he was going to teach was in the room watching him kiss Temari. He pulled away and turned to the noise.

"Hinata?" Kiba questioned. Hinata was pulling off her shoes, and putting on tennis shoes. She looked up at him with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen.

Hinata swallowed hard. "I s-see your busy. I'll j-just g-go now." She stood and put her shoes in her bag and walked past him.

"Hinata, no it's not what you think." Kiba called to her. Hinata stopped. She rummaged in her duffel for a second.

"This is yours," she said without stuttering. She handed him his black motorcycle helmet without looking back at him. Kiba took it, and she left the room.

"Wow, she got worked up over nothing." Temari commented. Kiba couldn't see the sly smile cross her face.

000000000

Hinata sat in her car, freezing. She hadn't bothered to turn on the heat. She was heartbroken. This guy who she had thought truly cared for her, kissed another girl before her own eyes. _'Maybe he didn't mean it. It kinda looked like she kissed him. Maybe that's her way of greeting him. Maybe she was trying to steal him from you. Kiba wouldn't do that. I told you I didn't like that girl'_

"SHUT UP!" Hinata screamed. She didn't want to hear any excuses for him, especially coming from herself. She rested her head on the steering wheel and let the tears fall from her eyes. The warm streams allowed her some comfort. Hinata didn't usually cry. She let her inner self deal with the extreme feelings. But now it was her turn to cry.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Hey I wrote this is in a span of one Maroon 5 cd…which is kinda sad considering this is sooo short. Oh I think I should explain the inner selves. I like to think of the inner selves as the opposite personality. Like Kiba is really loyal, so his inner self doesn't really like staying with one girl. And when Hinata was kind of doubting Kiba, her inner self told her to trust him. I hope that helps people understand.

I kinda took this idea from Kayonoi. Well, he wasn't drunk...and his inner self wants to get into Temari's pants. It's a variation of what they said in a review. It goes to show, I do take from your ideas, so please review. It means a lot. Oh don't worry this is NOT going to be Kiba/Temari. It's Kiba/Hinata all the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or the show…

The Tango

Chapter 9

"Hey, how was it? Wait, it's only six, what happened?" Neji was sitting on her couch with a book in his hand. _'God! Just what I needed, my stoic cousin friggin' occupying my house!'_

"How'd y-you g-get in?" Hinata set her stuff on the floor and kicked her shoes into her coat closet.

"Spare key, second loose brick on the right. So what happened?"

"n-nothing. He j-just h-had…to r-reschedule, that's all." Hinata walked into her kitchen and opened her fridge. She pulled out the leftovers from last night. She put it in the microwave and started some tea to boil.

"Hinata, are you okay?" _'What does he care? It's only formality.'_

"Are you st-staying for d-dinner, Neji?"

"Don't change the subject. Are you okay?" _'Does he care?'_

"I'm f-fine."

"You're lying to me." _'Well, no duh, Sherlock, I just saw the man of my dreams kissing another girl.'_ Hinata told her inner self to shut up and turned to her cousin.

"Are y-you staying for d-dinner, or n-not?"

"I think I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow for our run." Neji walked up to his cousin, and uncharacteristically hugged her. Both Hinata's were touched. "Don't do anything too irrational, cousin." _'Neji! Don't go!'_ Hinata gave him a sad smile. He let her go and walked out the door without another word.

Hinata sat at her small table eating her leftovers in silence. She hoped Neji wouldn't call her friends. She didn't need that right now. _'Or maybe you do.'_

"I d-don't. I just n-need to act as always. I c-can get over this b-by myself."

'_Don't be stubborn.'_

"I know; that's y-your job."

'_You need their help. Did you see the way Neji looked? He really cared, Hinata. You need him, and your friends. They'll help you.'_

"Go a-away."

'_No, I have to make sure you won't do anything stupid.'_

"I'm s-smarter than that. Now j-just leave me alone." Hinata sighed and finished off the rest of her tea. She wouldn't do it. She hadn't thought about doing _that_…since the incident. She waited a second. She was relieved when she didn't hear any more voices. Tomorrow was going to be a different day…she hoped.

0000000

"Hinata-chan, you didn't pick up your phone last night. How was it?" Ino stopped by her desk. Hinata yawned and looked at her.

"It w-was p-pretty tiring." She turned back to the computer screen, hoping Ino would just go away.

"That's it? What dance did he teach you?" Ino leaned up against the side of the cubicle.

"Oh, w-we d-didn't get to the d-dances. He t-taught me s-some of the b-basics, and then he said he w-would have to re-reschedule." _'Don't lie to her.'_

"Does that mean you're not going today?"

Hinata paused for a moment, and turned to Ino. She didn't know what to say. Was she going to go that day? _'Are you ready to face him?'_ Hinata shook her head, "n-no. He h-has stuff to d-do today."

"Oh okay. Well, I'll just tell Sakura and Tenten. They were worried too."

"Oh..kay."

"Well, I'll see you at lunch, Hinata-chan," Ino said and walked away. _'She's worried about you. You can tell by her face.'_ Hinata didn't want to respond.

Hinata turned back to the computer. She needed to check her e-mail. There were five new e-mail messages. She opened the inbox. Hinata suppressed a gasp. They were all from Kiba. "The nerve…" Hinata mumbled under her breath. _'They all say 'I'M SORRY!' or 'PLEASE READ THIS' Hinata, don't be stupid and delete them.'_ Hinata didn't listen. She highlighted all of them and pressed to delete. And for good measure, she deleted them out of her trashcan.

"Hmph, s-serves him r-right…" Hinata snorted. _'You don't mean that.'_

"Serves who right?" Hinata stopped. She recognized that voice. She spun in her chair. It was Naruto, her first love.

"Oh…n-n-nobody…" Hinata stuttered. Naruto looked gorgeous under even the florescent lights, in his smart orange polo shirt and black slacks. _'Not as gorgeous as Kiba under the star light on a motorcycle…'_ Hinata stopped herself from scoffing.

"Well, whoever got on your bad side is missing out on a lot." Naruto grinned big and goofy. Hinata smiled.

"r-really?"

"Believe it!" Hinata took a deep breath; she was going to do it.

"N-naruto, would y-you like to c-come to Ichiraku's for l-lunch?" Her voice was firm, but she couldn't help but stutter. _'Oh god, Hinata, what did you do?'_

"With you? Of course." Naruto grinned. "I love Ichiraku's; how did you know?"

"I j-just d-do." Hinata smiled slyly. _'Are you flirting with him?'_ Inner Hinata was furious. Inner Hinata wanted Kiba, not Naruto.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in about an hour," he said, looking at his watch. She nodded. "Bye Hinata-chan." She turned to her e-mail once more, she needed to e-mail Tenten, Sakura, and Ino that she wouldn't be eating lunch with them today.

000000000000

"So how was work today, Hinata?" Neji sat on her couch, while she changed into some running clothes, in her bedroom.

"It w-was g-good. I k-kinda went on a l-lunch d-date with…" Hinata had to pause to pull her shirt over her head.

"Inuzuka," Neji yelled back finishing her sentence. Hinata winced.

"No, I w-went with Naruto Uzu…Uzumaki," Hinata finished. She walked out and Neji looked at her oddly.

"But what about…?" Hinata stopped him before he could finish.

"Him? N-no…it w-was only one d-date. The d-dance lessons weren't that gr-great, anyways." Hinata walked over to her fridge to grab water. Something caught her eye; it was the list. And right in front of her eyes was number 17, ask Uzumaki Naruto on a date. She grabbed a pen from the counter and crossed it off. She reached in the fridge her water with a smile on her face. Inner Hinata, on the other hand, was scowling. _'Don't you realize what you're doing, Hinata. You're hurting him and yourself.'_ Secretly, Hinata wondered what 'him' she was talking about.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Thank you all for the ideas that are coming in. They're all really great, and I'll see what I can do. I know my last two chapters were wimpy and short, so hopefully this one's a bit better. I really appreciate the reviews! They make me so happy when I see a new one. So PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

The Tango

Chapter 10

Hinata sat around her house two weeks after she had last seen Kiba. Neji couldn't come with her to run, and she was pretty sure that Kiba got the clue that she wouldn't be coming to the lessons anymore. _'Though I wish you would.'_ Inner Hinata sighed. Hinata, on the other hand, was humming and preparing dinner. Her friends were coming over later. They hadn't talked much since the time they went to the mall together.

Her dance clothes, Hinata suddenly remembered. She could keep the actual clothes, but not the shoes. Those would have to be exchanged. Oh she would just do that later.

Hinata set the water on the stove to boil. She started to hum again and moved around the kitchen. She opened up her laptop on her counter, so she could check her e-mail. After yesterday, Naruto promised her another lunch date, so he might have e-mailed her. _'He's not that important.'_ Inner Hinata pouted. Hinata had learned to ignore her.

"Hmm…this one's f-from someone n-new." Hinata spoke to herself. The name said Shino Aburame. She had never heard of him. There was no subject either. She clicked on it.

It read, "Miss Hyuga, I'm Shino Aburame, manager to Kiba Inuzuka." At that moment, Hinata was about to turn away and delete it, but something made her read on. "I have been informed by my client that you have declined to take the dance lessons. This e-mail is confirm that your schedule and to understand if you still would like to take the lessons or not. If you decline, there is an alternate terms for your winning of the radio contest. Please e-mail back. Sincerely, Shino Aburame."

Hinata thought for a moment on her actions. She e-mailed a quick response back. "Mr. Aburame, I would like to discontinue the classes, but no reimbursement is necessary. Thank you for clearing this up with me. Sincerely, Hinata Hyuga." _'Ack! Hinata! That was the perfect chance to reunite with Kiba.'_ But Hinata pressed 'Send' before Inner Hinata could do anything about it. The kettle started to whistle, so she turned down the heat to a simmer.

00000

"So Hinata, I heard you went on a date with Uzumaki!" Ino winked. They sat around Hinata small table eating fried rice and some order-in barbecue pork.

"Yeah, it w-was fun." Hinata smiled and took a sip of her tea. Their lunch date was fun. Naruto amazed Hinata about how determined he was to become the company's top employee.

"You went to Ichiraku's right. When I used to work in Global Communications with him, that's all he'd eat." Sakura grimaced at the memory. They all laughed.

"But what about Kiba?" Tenten said. Hinata stopped herself from wincing.

"I thought a-about it, and I d-d-don't think he's the g-guy for me." She smiled, and filled her mouth with rice, so she wouldn't have to speak again.

"Hmm, well, you did always like Naruto." Ino said thoughtfully.

"So are you still going to keep taking the lessons?"

Hinata had to swallow sometime. "No. I'm j-just a little b-busy right n-now. I actually g-got an e-mail from his m-manager. He said I'd b-be re-re-reimbursed." They nodded and said oh. They finished their dinners in silence.

000000

"Ex-excuse m-me! Is there anyone a-able t-to help m-me?"

"Yes, if you wait a moment, youthful person. I'll be right there!" A familiar call came to Hinata's ears. She sighed inwardly. This was going to take awhile. _'I agree.'_ At that moment, the green beast of her office building showed up, green spandex and all.

"Hello." Hinata greeted timidly.

"Ah, young blossom of youth, Hinata, was it?" Hinata nodded. "What may I do for you?" Hinata put the box she had been holding on the counter.

"I'd l-like t-to return these."

"Oh, your shoes. Did they not fit you? I can find you a new pair."

"No, I'd j-just like t-to return these. Thanks."

"I'll be back in a flash!" He grinned and ran into the back. _'That was more painless than I thought.'_ Hinata sighed and leaned on the counter. She closed her eyes for a moment. She was more tired that she thought. She heard the bell above the door, and knew someone arrived. Hinata didn't bother to look.

"Hinata." She tensed up. She recognized that voice. _'It's him._' Hinata bit down the urge to run away and never look back. 'Turn around and tell him you want him.'

"Is that someone you know, Kiba-kun?" Hinata also recognized that voice. _'It's her.'_ Hinata turned slowly and braced herself. Kiba stood there kind of tense with a gorgeous-as-ever Temari draped on his arm.

"Inuzuka-san, t-t-Temari-san, How…how nice it is t-to see you, again." Hinata turned her face blank, a trick she learned at a young age to use around her father. 'That whore.' Hinata wanted to laugh at her inner self's remark. Temari smiled politely. Kiba opened his mouth to speak, but…

"I'm back!" Rock Lee returned. Hinata turned back around. She could feel Kiba's stare on her back. She sucked it up and smiled at Lee.

"Here's th-the receipt." She handed him the slip of paper. He rung it up and handed her back the cash.

"Are you sure I cannot find you some other youthful shoes?" Lee smiled.

"No, it's qu-quite alright." She put the money in her purse, gave Lee a silent thank you, and turned around. She hesitated a moment before walking past the couple.

"Hinata…" Hinata felt a tug at her sleeve. She turned and faced the man who grabbed her coat. She looked at him. He had slight bags under his eyes. His face looked a little pale, and his dark eyes didn't have the gleam they used to. "I'm sorry." His voice was a little hoarse.

"What sh-should y-you b-be sorry for?" Hinata gave a cute smile and turned around. She stopped for a moment, and looked like she was about to add something else, but walked away.

"Inuzuka-san, what can I get you and your youthful flower today?" Kiba looked away from Hinata's retreating form.

"Temari can tell you." Kiba pulled himself from Temari's grasp. He walked to the back of the store to look at the sweats. _'Man, I fucked up didn't I?'_ Kiba didn't respond. He pulled a pair of black sweats from the rack. He really liked Hinata too. She was sweet, and with her, he knew his loyalty wouldn't be crushed. _'But we crushed hers.'_

"What can I do?" Kiba whispered to himself.

To Be Continued….

Author's Note: YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Thank you ALL for the reviews. I love the creative criticism and praises of my awesomeness! Just joking…but I do dig the reviews, so please leave one, and I'LL REMEMBER YOU FOREVER! Well…maybe just until my next chapter…

Pleasantly,

R.V.A.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Tango

Chapter Eleven

"H-hello?" Hinata picked up her cell phone. She was in the middle of typing up her reports for this week. It had been about two weeks since she had seen Kiba at the dance store. Since then, She went on another lunch date with Naruto. They went to Ichiraku's again, and he had paid.

"Miss Hyuga. This is Shino Aburame. I was wondering if you'd like to set up another set of dance lessons."

"I'm s-sorry, b-but I don't think I c-can."

"How about with another dancer? He just made his name in the professional world, and I'm also his agent. If you take this on, you get seats at the National Latin competition this January in Suna. It's worth it. The tickets include a free stay in one of the luxurious suites at the famous Suna Hotel." Hinata pondered this for a moment. Everyone knew the Suna Hotel was one of a kind. Then again she might see Kiba there. 'With that Temari…' Inner Hinata growled.

"The tickets also include free food at the Sandstorm Restaurant," Shino egged on. Sandstorm was famous for the best food that side of the prime meridian. Inner Hinata couldn't even disagree.

"Okay…I'll d-do it." Hinata said meekly into the phone. If taking dance lessons was all it took, she was up for it.

"Great, is the same schedule fine with you?" Shino asked in his montone voice.

"Yeah, when d-do we start?" Hinata asked.

"The day after tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Y-yes."

"Goodbye and thank you Miss Hyuga, this is good publicity for my client."

"G-g-goodbye." Hinata heard him click off and she pressed end. 'Things are going to get interesting.'

"Goodbye and thank you Miss Hyuga, this is good publicity for my client." Shino said and hung up the phone in his office. He spun in his big leather chair and looked at his friend sitting across from him. The person across the desk was wearing a pair of thick-rimmed glasses and a bandana covering his red hair. "I like the disguise, Kiba."

Kiba pulled off the glasses, "Is the bandana too much?" He asked touching his hair. His tattoos were gone and his eyes were green instead of onyx.

"I would think you'd be more worried about your manliness with all that make-up on and the hair dye." Shino smiled behind his collar.

"This is for her, and anyways the make-up and the hair dye wash out." Kiba put back on the fake glasses.

"I don't see why you like her so much. She's shy. She stutters, and she's not all that pretty. And to top it all off, you haven't even known her that long." Shino raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. She's like a narcotic. I can't stop thinking about her. Everything reminds me of her. I don't know. I just want to hold her and protect her." Kiba ran his fingers through his hair. Shino shook his head. He hadn't seen his friend this desperate since his gang days.

"Well, she said yes. So it's all you now, Kiba. If you want this, don't screw it up." Shino stood and walked out of his office.

Kiba sat there staring out the window. He pulled the bandana off and stood up. He walked to the window and looked at his reflection. He looked completely different. This is what he would do for Hinata. He still didn't know what he planned to do now that he changed. Would he try to get her to love Kiba…or the new him? Or once he makes her forget what happened, would he leave it at that? 'What are you going to do?' Inner Kiba asked. Guilt was racking his insides as well.

"Mr. Uchiha, you paged me?" Sakura bounded into the stoic man's office. He sat there with his hands folded across his desk. His hair and eye matched his coal black suit. The only hint of color was the cobalt blue button up he wore under the jacket.

"Yes, I did. Please sit." He gestured to the seat in front of him. Sakura took the seat gratefully. She had been running around doing airens for her pervert of a boss, Kakashi. It had been awhile since her last meeting with Sasuke. He had been cold with her and Sakura decided to get over him. He wasn't worth it.

After a moment of silence, Sakura wondered what he wanted. "Not to be rude, but I have other things I could be doing." She said with a smile. It wasn't good to be mean to upper management.

"Yes, well, I was wondering. Our company has business partners in Suna, and I'm going down there for a head to head meeting in January."

"And…?" Sakura asked.

"I need an associate to come with me to take notes. The company asked for a reference and I suggested you. The old woman in charge agreed." Sasuke said. Sakura knew of the great Tsunade. She took the business world by storm and is now one of the wealthiest women in all the world.

"I'd love to accompany you on this trip." Sakura smiled. She stood. "Is that all you need?"

"Yes. I wanted to make sure you wanted to come." His expression remained emotionless as Sakura turned and left.

_Ding Dong_. Hinata ran to answer the door. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten waited outside with their faces red from the cold. In each of their hands was a pot of hot food.

"Hey, you going to let us in?" Ino asked sarcastically. They had decided to have a potluck dinner at Hinata's house. Hinata stepped aside and let them in.

"Smells good." Tenten said.

"My e-enchilada's aren't d-done yet." They followed Hinata to the dining room where they set the food down. Sakura poured the tea.

"Okay, so me and Sakura brought mozzarella sticks and jalapeno stuffers with Sakura's mom's special dip for appetizers." Ino revealed the food. Everyone got a plate and had a little food.

"So any new things going on guys?" Tenten asked, whiled stuffing her mouth with a mozzarella stick.

"Well, Sasuke asked me to go with him to Suna," Sakura tried to play it off as nothing.

"What!?!?" Ino exclaimed. "And you didn't tell me!?!?"

"That's r-really c-cool, Sakura. Is it f-for that c-company meeting thing?"

"Yeah it is, and me and Sasuke even get to stay in that really nice hotel there and everything!"

"Wait, when did you start calling Uchiha 'Sasuke?'" Tenten nudged Sakura in the arm.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP._ The oven timer started going off.

"Oh th-that's the enchilada's. They are d-done!" Hinata got up to pull them out of the oven. She brought them back to the table. "You have t-to wait. They are t-too h-hot to eat."

"So Tenten, howabout you and Neji?" Ino asked sipping her tea.

"Nothing, I haven't heard from him in a while. I kinda think he's over me." Tenten sighed. She poked at her jalapeno pepper.

"Does he even have your number? I know you have his," Sakura asked.

"I don't know…" Tenten wondered.

"I d-don't think h-he d-does. He was asking about y-you today. He w-was wondering how y-you were d-doing." Tenten's face brightened.

"Don't despair, Tenten, we'll make sure he gets your number." Sakura turned to Hinata. "Hinata, just leave Tenten's number with her name on it out on the table or somewhere where he'll see it."

"Ahh, yes, because he's sure to memorize anything with me name on it," Tenten rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Just like you memorize anything that relates to any star sign," Ino teased.

"I do not. I just believe that the future can be predicted." Tenten pouted. They all let out a laugh. "Okay whatever, enough about me and Neji. How are you, Hinata?"

"Actually, I'm g-going to some d-dance lessons later this w-week. Oh, l-look, I th-think the enchiladas a-are r-ready." Hinata tried to distract them from what she said.

"Don't throw something on us like that, and try to change the subject." Ino said.

"Yeah, I thought you and Mr. Inuzuka didn't have any chemistry or whatever."

"Well, it's n-not with Inuzuka. It's w-with some n-new d-dancer that Inuzuka's m-manger sponsor's as w-well." Hinata served the food onto everybody's plate.

"Wonder if he's cute?" Ino said a loud. Tenten lightly punched Ino.

"Get your mind off of the men."

"Easy for you to say, you've got Neji. Me and Hinata should be out man-hunting." Ino and Tenten started to bicker. Hinata was relieved the topic was off of the dance lessons. She was a bit nervous about them herself, but this dinner was doing some good. She was actually a bit excited about the lessons.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Read the Author's Note in Chapter 12


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto or any of the character made by Kishimoto Masashi.

The Tango

Chapter 12

Hinata hoped her tennis shoes would be enough for this class. She had been too busy to rebuy her old dance shoes. She pulled her jacket close as she got out of her car. It had gotten colder, and she was ready for spring. She walked up the steps of the building and opened the door. The receptionist told her that her dance lesson would be upstairs in the Red Ribbon Room. 'Weird name for a room' Inner Hinata commented.

"Thank y-you, m-ma'am." Hinata stuttered and climbed the stairs. On her right was a large wooden door and the plaque above it said 'Red Ribbon Room.' Hinata stopped before she entered the room. She was nervous. She was pretty sure that Kiba wouldn't be on the other side, but some gut feeling told her that there was a chance he might. 'Hinata, it's okay. He's not going to be in there.' Inner Hinata wanted her to get over this fear.

Hinata took a big breath and opened the door. Music that she couldn't hear before burst through the silence. It was a faced paced Latin beat that Hinata had never heard before. It seemed to compliment the room, though. Hinata now realized why they called it the Red Ribbon Room. The floor was a dark cherry wood with scuffed polish out of heavy use. Only one side of the room had mirrors, and the two walls opposite the door were large floor to ceiling windows. Hinata guessed they were tinted. On the windows were long red and gold curtains. The room leaked a cozy feeling, even through the bright colors and fast music.

But the room wasn't what caught Hinata's eye. It was the man it in. He was facing the mirrors, so his side was to her. He stretched from one side to the other, constantly moving to the beat of the music. His shirt rode up on the side, and Hinata could see the span of lean, tan skin. His sweatpants were also riding a little low… 'I don't think he's wearing underwear…' Inner Hinata started to drool.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you Miss Hyuga?" The man asked her. Hinata stood abruptly. The man was facing her now. He looked so familiar. 'Kinda like…' Inner Hinata shook her head, 'Never mind he looks nothing like him.' This man's hair was a dark red and his eyes were a dark green. He also had thick framed glasses.

"Y-yes. I a-am her." Hinata smiled shyly. Kiba's heart melted. He hadn't seen her smile like that since their date. It killed him to have to call her 'Miss Hyuga' and not act like he hadn't seen her sleep on the back of his motorcycle.

He took a step forward. "Hi, my name's Kisho." He extended his hand for her to shake. Hinata took it timidly. There was a spark right then. Something that Hinata was sure she knew of, but couldn't place it.

"Have w-we m-met before?" Hinata just had to ask. "Kisho" grinned.

"Maybe, but I doubt we got to know each other properly."

"Oh." Hinata was sure she had met someone like him before.

"I think it we should start now. My manager has sources that gave these shoes back to us." He held out a box and Hinata opened it. They were the black shoes with the bows that she returned.

"n-No way." Her eyes lit up and she put them on. Kiba was so happy. He had thought bought them from Rock Lee as soon as he thought up his plan. Hinata stood and walked toward him.

"Okay, so I think we start off with stretching. If you do not stretch properly before dancing, there is a good chance that you could pull or muscle or rip a tendon or something. But if you stretch before your muscles are warm, it's like pulling a frozen rubberband; it'll snap. So were going to faster stretches with not a lot of stress on the muscles to get them warmed up." Kiba turned up the music and started doing movements that he gestured for Hinata to follow. She followed him as best as she could. After a minute or so of following his movements, he stopped. "Okay now for the more intense stretching."

"o-okay." Kiba stepped closer. First he bent straight down and made for his toes. Hinata did the same and they counted together to twenty. They went through a whole series of stretches.

"Okay, enough stretching. We're going to go over the basics." He walked over to the stereo and turned it down. "There are two types of ballroom dance, classical and Latin. I specialize in Latin Ballroom. Those dances include the cha-cha, rumba, and samba. Classical Ballroom includes the waltz, the quickstep, and the foxtrot. I think we should start off with a simple waltz," He said while changing the cd in the stereo. He strutted up to Hinata.

"The basic hold should have your arms here." He moved her arms into place. Hinata blushed. "Your arms have to be strong and keep posture the entire time. Posture is very important in any dance. You have to hold yourself confidently or else people will see you as a lousy dancer." Kiba moved himself into her arms and Hinata looked at her feet. "Chin up. Always remember your posture." Hinata nodded and a slow song with a steady "one, two, three" beat played. Kiba started to move.

"Uh…uh.. Ki-Kisho," Hinata stuttered. She didn't know what to do.

"You're doing fine…just let me lead, and all you have to do is follow." Hinata relaxed slightly and tried to step along with his feet. Hinata started to get the beat right when the song changed. The next song had a faster beat, and when Hinata started to move. She tripped across Kiba's feet. She landed into his chest and automatically had a feeling of de ja vu. She looked up into Kiba's eyes, and shook her head.

Kiba bit back the urge to pull her close. He feared for a moment when he saw a glint of recognition in her eyes. He stood there, hoping she wouldn't guess.

"Are you okay, Miss Hyuga?"

"He would never call me Miss Hyuga, so you can't be him…" Hinata said softly, almost to herself.

To Be Continued…

Authors Note: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! Okay…you guys get it…I apologize for not updating…in like forever! I had chapter 11 around for a long time, but I didn't think it was enough to post by itself…And then I got stuck at the end of this chapter…and then there was homework and spring break. ACK! Yeah…I've been busy, but I promise to finish this story, so bear with me. I thank all of you who have been kind enough to review this story and I'll love you guys forever!

So Sorry,

R.V.A.


End file.
